Spending time in the great outdoors is among the most popular fair weather leisure time activities. Whether it is fishing, camping, at a picnic, having a cookout, or just a simple party, a great deal of time is spent preparing and consuming food and drink. A piece of equipment commonly found at these activities is the rolling picnic cooler. While the rolling picnic cooler is very good at keeping large amounts of food cold, it does not provide a ready means to carry other items associated with the picnic, such as plates, cups, eating utensils, condiments, or even the cooking grill itself. These items typically must be carried separately by the user in another container, or separately altogether by another person, or even in another trip. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a common rolling picnic cooler can be adapted to carry, store, and organize items other than cold food associated with a picnic, without the disadvantages as described above.